La création de la carte du Maraudeur
by Ambers Black
Summary: "Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, Rois des blagues et Maniganceurs de mauvais coups, Sont fiers de vous présenter : LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR " Ou comment les Maraudeurs eurent l'idée de créer leur carte.


Voici un petit One-Shot qui mêle voyage dans le temps et époque des Maraudeurs.

Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est celui de Jane, les autres sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. : )

* * *

Assise sur son lit à baldaquin, dans le dortoir des filles de la tour Serdaigle, Jane Corner triturait un objet dans tous les sens, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être. Une montre ? Il y avait bien des aiguilles, mais elles ne tournaient pas. Une bombe ? Le curieux bibelot dégageait une lumière diffuse, mais il n'avait pas l'air nocif – du moins pour l'instant. Une friteuse ?...oui, bon, c'était absurde. Jane chassa de son esprit son ardent désir de déguster un bon cornet de frites et se concentra de nouveau. C'était donc un...machin de la taille d'un poing, de forme pyramidale, d'une matière lisse, verte et translucide. Au milieu de chacune de ses quatre faces bordées de runes, une aiguille métallique pointait fixement vers le haut du petit appareil.

C'était pour le moins mystérieux, et Jane aimait ce qui était mystérieux. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait acheté à ce marchand un peu (très) louche de l'Allée des Embrumes ; il était devenu son nouveau passe-temps, de même que la lecture du grimoire _Les prémices d'une légende : histoire_ _des Maraudeurs_ qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Peut-être que l'objet n'était qu'un attrape-nigaud et ne servait absolument à rien, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas ; il faisait un très joli presse-papier. Les yeux fermés, elle continuait de le tourner et de le retourner dans ses mains, passant le bout de ses doigts sur les inscriptions indéchiffrables sans une bonne quinzaine de dictionnaires. Elle sentit soudain une légère vibration, suivi d'un bref cliquetis d'aiguilles.

Malgré son jeune âge, Jane n'était pas impressionnable. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et peu de choses la surprenaient. Toutefois, quand le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et qu'elle se sentit tomber à la vitesse d'un cognard, elle eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas crier : quelque chose d'une puissance monstrueuse et irrésistible la traînait à travers un conduit plus étroit que le chas d'une aiguille. Elle n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait ; elle était de toute manière bien trop occupée à en ressentir les effets de l'intérieur. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait imploser, que ses poumons se liquéfiaient, que ses os se fendaient et que son cœur avait tout bonnement démissionné. Ses membres étaient parcourus de secousses, comme s'ils étaient sur le point de se détacher, ses cheveux déchaînés par une tempête invisible fouettaient violemment son visage contracté et ses mâchoires étaient si douloureusement serrées qu'elle aurait pu les entendre crisser, si ses oreilles n'avaient pas déjà été bouchées par la pression insoutenable. Son corps tout entier se disloquait, se décomposait ; ce n'était plus qu'un morceau de matière informe, compressé, écrasé, aspiré dans un trou noir comme un milk-shake à travers une paille. Elle se sentait s'amollir, onduler, couler...mais surtout tomber, tomber, encore et encore...et peut-être pour toujours ? Elle pria pour que ce supplice prenne fin, les yeux collés par des larmes qui séchaient avant de pouvoir couler.

Au bout d'une chute qui lui parut interminable – au moins une bonne trentaine d'années, selon elle –, Jane sentit à nouveau une surface palpable sous ses pieds. Son cœur recommença miraculeusement à battre et ses mâchoires se détendirent. Elle était encore en vie ! Sous le choc, mais soulagée, elle décida enfin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où elle avait atterri, après avoir vérifié qu'elle était toujours en un seul morceau. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'elle venait de subir.

Elle jeta un regard alarmé autour d'elle, désorientée, mais lorsqu'elle comprit où elle était, elle ne put contenir un soupir de déception. Elle aurait pu se retrouver en face d'une troupe de Détraqueurs, assise sur le dos d'un hippogriffe en plein vol, à l'intérieur de la salle la plus secrète de Gringotts, mais non. Il avait fallu qu'elle se retrouve dans la plus banale de toutes les salles de Poudlard, assise sur une chaise ridiculement immobile, entourée d'une troupe d'élèves de cinquième année. Quitte à transplaner pour la première fois avec un objet fantastique, elle aurait préféré une destination un peu plus exotique. Tout ça pour ça. Elle jeta un regard noir à la petite pyramide recouverte d'aiguilles en la rangeant dans sa sacoche en cuir, qui était restée sur ses épaules comme par magie, puis elle en sortit machinalement de quoi écrire. Même après le pire des cataclysmes, on conserve toujours ses réflexes de bon écolier.

Jane avait atterri en plein milieu d'un cours de métamorphose, tenu par la légendaire Minerva McGonagall, imposante dans sa longue robe émeraude. Celle-ci semblait étrangement ne pas avoir remarqué son arrivée et continuait ses explications, imperturbable. Jane l'écouta tout en prenant des notes, même si le sujet avait l'air bien trop compliqué pour faire partie du programme de troisième année – maintenant qu'elle était là, autant en profiter. Le professeur abordait des points de théorie particulièrement complexes sur les transformations humaines et les sorts utilisés pour se faire tous les élèves avaient le nez dans leur cahier. Enfin, presque tous.

\- C'est donc en utilisant cette formule que nous parviendrons à...M. Potter, pouvez-vous nous rappeler de quelle formule il s'agit ? interrogea soudain le professeur McGonagall en fixant sévèrement un des élèves, qui préférait visiblement faire apparaître des balais volants en papier pour amuser ses trois voisins de table.

\- Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible, professeur McGonagall, répondit le jeune homme avec un ton faussement désolé que trahissaient son sourire arrogant et les rires étouffés de ses amis.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je suis sûre que vous aurez tout le temps d'apprendre méthodiquement votre cours...en retenue. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les trois autres élèves, vous pourrez tenir compagnie à votre camarade, puisque vous le trouvez si drôle. »

Le jeune sorcier grimaça. Il fit disparaître ses balais en papier, puis fit mine d'écouter la suite du cours en se passant machinalement la main dans les cheveux.

Jane avait suivi la conversation avec ébahissement. « M. Potter » ! Comment était-ce possible ? Si un dénommé Potter avait été présent à Poudlard, elle l'aurait su. Cela faisait plus de dix ans que le célèbre Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu et vaincu Voldemort, avait quitté l'école. Elle avait eu vent de la naissance de ses enfants dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ , mais ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour être scolarisés – et plus encore pour assister à un cours de cinquième année. Peut-être était-ce un homonyme, Potter étant un nom assez courant en Angleterre.

Jane tourna discrètement la tête pour observer le jeune homme qui était, bien entendu, assis tout au fond de la classe. Alors qu'il écrivait, ou plutôt gribouillait sur son cahier de métamorphose, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés retombaient sur son visage mince, au niveau de son nez long et droit. Sa robe de sorcier, de même que celle de ses trois amis, était aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Comme elle le dévisageait avec curiosité, il finit par l'apercevoir et releva la tête. Il ressemblait énormément au héros de la deuxième guerre des sorciers, mais il n'avait pas sa célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Ses deux beaux yeux noisettes la regardèrent malicieusement, tandis qu'il passait une nouvelle fois la main dans sa chevelure avec un air détaché. Elle se retourna promptement, le rouge aux joues et les yeux brillants. Authenticité Potter vue, testée et approuvée. En fin de compte, la situation était plus intéressante qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

Lorsque le cours de métamorphose fut enfin terminé, Jane sortit de la salle tout en réfléchissant. Le seul moyen de confirmer l'identité de « M. Potter » était de le lui demander en personne elle décida donc d'attendre que le fauteur de trouble aux yeux noisette sorte de classe avec ses complices. Comme elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, elle relut ce qu'elle venait de noter en cours. C'était donc ça qu'on apprenait en cinquième année…

* * *

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, les quatre élèves finirent par sortir de la salle de métamorphose en riant. Quand elle les observa plus attentivement, Jane fut profondément troublée. Elle avait déjà vu ces visages quelque part, elle en était certaine. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle allait se sortir de la situation, mais une curiosité irrépressible la poussa à les aborder, quitte à y aller au bluff :

\- Hem...excusez-moi, dit-elle avec le plus d'assurance possible, je fais partie du club de journalisme et je fais un reportage sur les...personnalités de l'école. Accepteriez-vous de répondre à quelques questions ?

\- Tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour faire partie du club de journalisme, fit remarquer le plus petit des quatre, en lui lançant un regard méfiant.

\- Tu vois le mal partout, Queudver, soupira un de ses camarades, dont les longs cheveux bruns retombaient avec élégance sur ses yeux gris. Cette jeune fille vient simplement nous interroger sur la manière dont MOI, Sirius Black, je dirige notre groupe.

\- Excuse-moi, Patmol, répondit enfin le Potter non identifié avec un faux air solennel, mais je pense plutôt qu'elle veut se renseigner sur MES qualités de chef à MOI, James Potter. Ce n'est pas que tu es un mauvais bougre, au contraire, je trouve même que tu es un agréable compagnon. Mais – coupe-moi si je me trompe -, si quelqu'un a l'âme d'un dirigeant dans cette bande, c'est moi. Car vois-tu...

Les deux prétendus rivaux auraient pu continuer leur jeu très longtemps si le quatrième jeune homme, qui était jusqu'alors resté muet, ne les avait pas interrompus :

\- Arrêtez ! Je crois qu'elle fait un malaise...ça va aller ?

En effet, Jane, qui venait de réaliser où et surtout à quelle époque elle se trouvait, était soudain prise de vertige et menaçait de s'évanouir. Sirius Black...James Potter...si elle ne se trompait pas, ce qu'elle prenait pour un objet fantaisie ne l'avait pas simplement transportée dans l'espace, il l'avait faite voyager dans le passé ! Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là le plus vite possible, avant de faire d'énormes gaffes – elle avait eu droit à suffisamment de sermons de la part du Professeur Granger pour en saisir les conséquences désastreuses.

\- Ou...oui, merci, répondit-elle en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit...

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme Lunard, plaisanta James en désignant le quatrième de la bande, et dormir pendant les cours d'histoire de la magie.

\- Tu disais que tu avais des questions à nous poser ? interrompit ledit Lunard, un garçon pâle et maigre, en regardant Jane comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Oui, alors...dit Jane en faisant semblant de sortir ses notes pour chercher le presse-papier-machine-à-voyager-dans-le-temps dans sa sacoche. Elle espérait qu'il y avait une fonction « reset » ou « Ctrl+Z » sur ce fichu ustensile ! Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle sentit le petit objet sous ses doigts, elle eut beau le frotter trois fois à la manière de la lampe magique d'Aladdin, tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche ou incanter mentalement « Que par Isis et par Apis, mon époque retrouver je puisse », elle était toujours face aux quatre adolescents, qui commençaient à manifester leur impatience. Elle n'avait pas le choix : il fallait qu'elle assume son rôle de reporter, avant de pouvoir trouver un moyen de rentrer au Poudlard du troisième millénaire. Elle sortit une plume et un parchemin couvert de notes de métamorphose qu'elle fit mine de relire :

\- Commençons par le début. Vous êtes Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow...alias Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver.

\- Jusqu'ici, tout est exact, approuva Sirius, visiblement déjà pressé de s'en aller.

\- Vous êtes inséparables depuis votre première année à Poudlard, et vous aimez vous appeler...les Maraudeurs, ajouta Jane avec appréhension.

Les quatre garçons hochèrent simultanément la tête avec un sourire complice. Et zut. Jane venait d'avoir la confirmation de ses déductions. Elle conversait bel et bien avec les célèbres créateurs de la Carte du Maraudeur, relique de la seconde guerre : le talentueux joueur de Quidditch, le loup-garou, le prisonnier d'Azkaban et...le Mangemort. Sa journée allait être bien plus compliquée que prévu. Toutefois, elle était dans une situation aussi excitante qu'effrayante n'importe quelle Rita Skeeter aurait donné cher pour pouvoir interviewer de telles icônes de l'histoire du vingtième siècle. Elle était extrêmement curieuse et ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser passer cette occasion d'en apprendre plus sur eux et sur leurs vies. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir beaucoup avant qu'un flot de questions ne lui vienne naturellement en tête. Jane commença par poser des questions très banales sur les goûts des jeunes sorciers afin d'entrer en matière ; elle ne pouvait décemment pas aborder la lycanthropie de Lupin ou la Carte du Maraudeur sans passer par des questions plus...inutiles. « Quelle est votre couleur préférée ? », par exemple : James répondit « vert » sans hésiter, car il pensait aux beaux yeux en amande de Lily Evans Sirius fut fidèle à son nom, « noir » Pettigrow opta pour « gris argenté » Remus, quant à lui, n'arriva pas à se décider. Pour rire un peu, Jane les interrogea également sur leur animal préféré, tout en sachant évidemment ce que chacun d'entre eux allait répondre. Après une dizaine de questions du même acabit (« Qui selon vous est le plus beau des quatre ? », « Qu'achèteriez-vous avec un million de gallions ? »...), même les plus introvertis de la bande, Lupin et Pettigrow, semblèrent prendre plaisir au jeu. Voyant que l'ambiance commençait à se détendre, Jane décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure :

\- Maintenant, je vais vous poser des questions un peu plus...personnelles. Comment avez-vous créé la Carte du Maraudeur ? murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Sa question fut suivie d'un long silence surpris. Oups, peut-être était-elle allée trop vite.

\- ...la quoi ? demanda enfin James.

\- Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû en parler, s'excusa Jane, embarrassée. Après tout, ce que vous faites entre vous ne me regarde pas...

\- Ce n'est pas ça, intervint Lupin avec un sourire bienveillant. C'est tout simplement que nous n'avons jamais créé de...Carte du Maraudeur.

\- Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette carte ? ajouta Pettigrow en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, c'est une carte...commença Jane, certaine de commettre la gaffe spatio-temporelle du millénaire, une carte magique qui localise l'intégralité des couloirs de Poudlard, même les passages secrets. Elle permet aussi de connaître la position en temps réel de chaque personne présente dans l'école.

Les yeux de ses interlocuteurs s'agrandirent et la regardèrent à présent avec intérêt et convoitise. Ils voyaient dans cette carte l'outil parfait pour leurs virées nocturnes, afin d'éviter les rondes des professeurs ou du concierge – Jane le savait très bien, elle en avait rêvé elle-même maintes et maintes fois en lisant l' _H_ _istoire des Maraudeurs_. Mais, cette carte, c'était eux-mêmes qui l'avaient fabriquée...non ? C'était simple : soit l'histoire s'était trompée, soit la Carte du Maraudeur n'avait pas encore été fabriquée. Dans les deux cas, la gaffe spatio-temporelle du millénaire était commise, et il n'y avait plus moyen de revenir en arrière. Jane voyait bien aux regards avides des quatre camarades qu'elle ne pourrait pas se contenter de changer de sujet d'un air désinvolte.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit à ton tour de répondre aux questions, jeune fille, lui dit Sirius avec un sourire carnassier. Je ne sais pas où tu as entendu parler de cette carte, mais moi, ça m'intrigue. Pas toi, Cornedrue ?

\- Cela m'intéresse beaucoup, en effet, lui répondit James, qui en oubliait de s'ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Très bien, capitula Jane, je vais vous en parler, mais à une seule condition : vous m'expliquez comment fonctionne cet objet sans poser de questions.

Ce qu'elle faisait était très dangereux, mais c'était sa seule issue de secours. Elle sortit la pyramide de sa sacoche et la tendit à Lupin, qu'elle considérait comme le plus sérieux des quatre garçons. Il l'examina avec attention, intrigué, pendant deux bonnes minutes :

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut bien être, finit-il par dire. Cet objet est vraiment très mystérieux mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il était posé sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall cet après-midi. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te poser de questions, mais je me demande comment tu as pu te le procurer.

Haha. Une visite chez le professeur de métamorphose s'imposait. Cette femme était décidément pleine de surprises. Jane commença à se dire que son arrivée ici n'était pas le fruit du hasard.

\- Maintenant que l'on t'a renseignée, tu as intérêt à remplir ta part du marché, l'inconnue, lui lança Pettigrow. Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais sur la Carte du Maraudeur.

Jane, résignée, récita à Patmol, Queudver, Lunard et Cornedrue, tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur la fabrication de cet objet de légende : le parchemin dans lequel il avait été tracée, l'encre magique qui apparaissait ou s'effaçait lorsque l'on prononçait une formule donnée, la plume qui notait les couloirs et les passages secrets au fur et à mesure qu'on les découvrait...elle ne dévoila que le premier chapitre des _P_ _rémices de la légende_ , évidemment. Jane réalisa, en terminant son récit, qu'elle aurait pu tout expliquer aux Maraudeurs : Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom, la guerre des sorciers, Harry Potter...elle aurait pu modifier radicalement le cours de l'histoire, si elle l'avait voulu. Elle aurait pu empêcher la trahison de Pettigrow et la mort des époux Potter, sauver Sirius Black de son injuste détention à Azkaban, prévenir Lupin des dangers à venir... Mais à quoi bon ? Jane savait très bien qu'au bout du compte, la vie reprenait toujours ses droits, et que l'intervention d'une « inconnue » venue de nulle part n'empêcherait pas le monde de tourner, les guerres de se déclencher, les gens de mourir. Elle se sentit impuissante et extrêmement triste en se rappelant que des quatre garçons drôles et intelligents en face d'elle...aucun d'eux n'avait survécu.

\- Voilà donc ce qu'est la Carte du Maraudeur, conclut-elle en essayant de sourire. Bon, eh bien...je vais devoir vous quitter, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !

Sa remarque fut accueillie par un silence incrédule.

\- Eh bien, euh...merci, dit James, complètement sonné par la tonne d'informations qui venait de lui tomber sur la tête. A la prochaine, alors ?

\- C'est ça, à la prochaine, sourit Jane, sans pouvoir réprimer un pincement au cœur.

\- Mais...on ne sait même pas comment tu t'appelles ! s'exclama Sirius, tout aussi dépassé par la situation que les autres. Tu arrives sans prévenir, tu nous poses des questions stupides, et tout d'un coup, tu nous interroges au sujet d'une carte magique que l'on aurait soi-disant fabriquée. Deux minutes plus tard, en échange d'informations sur un objet bizarre que tu as probablement volé, tu nous expliques toi-même au détail près comment créer la carte. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être un tout petit peu complètement louche ?

\- Je ne suis pas louche, répondit Jane avec un clin d'œil. Je peux même en faire le serment : je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Sur cette phrase, elle leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose. Elle était triste de quitter aussi tôt ses camarades d'un autre temps, mais elle était consciente des dégâts qu'elle pourrait causer sur son présent - et son futur.

Lorsqu'elle entra, Jane s'attendait presque à y trouver le professeur McGonagall assise sur une chaise, un chat angora sur les genoux, l'accueillant avec un "Je vous attendais, Mademoiselle." A sa grande déception, la salle de cours était déserte. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi filtrait à travers les larges fenêtres, formant des taches colorées sur le sol en pierre. Seule, sur le bureau du professeur, trônait...une friteuse. C'était vraiment, vraiment perturbant ; mais mis en relation avec ce qui lui était arrivé récemment, ça avait le mérite d'être cohérent. C'était même trop cohérent dans l'absurde pour être un rêve.

Submergée par des émotions contraires, Jane se remémora sa journée pour faire le tri, tout en posant son...bidulechouettequin'avaitpasdenommêmequeçaembêtaitbienlenarrateur sur le bureau : examen de bibelot non identifié, suivi de voyage temporel décoiffant et traumatisant à vie ; puis, tentative de communication avec la faune locale aboutissant à un paradoxe temporel bien gratiné, accompagné d'anecdotes inutiles.

Jane ferma les yeux en riant. Bilan : méfait accompli ? Pas tout à fait : il lui restait un cornet de frites à vider, à une trentaine d'années de là.

Et sur ce, elle disparut.


End file.
